


Leaving Oz

by Lori2279



Series: Between Oz and Kansas [1]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori2279/pseuds/Lori2279
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saying good-bye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dorothy and the Tin Man

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and this was the first current GH story I've written in a long time.

She didn't believe him. She'd accused him of being jealous and on some level she was right but it didn't mean he wasn't telling the truth.

"Ethan?"

He looked up to see her at the entrance to the Haunted Star.

"Hello. What are you doing here? Feel like slumming?"

Rebecca didn't say anything in response as she sat down across from him.

"Rebecca?"

"Edward's going to be alright."

"I know." He was confused. He cared about the older man but it didn't make sense for her to come all the way down here to reiterate what he already knew.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"Believe me?"

"About Nikolas' revenge plot," she leaned forward and smiled.

"How did you find out?"

"Well, I've been hearing bits and pieces of his conversations with Elizabeth for a while and today I overhead a full conversation between the two of them right after I found a picture of my sister in the exact same dress that he gave me to wear to the carnival."

"What?"

"Yeah. It's not enough that he wants me to suffer for my mistakes by getting me to fall deeper in love with him. He wants to turn me into my dead sister. But I dumped him before he got the chance."

"Just like that? No trying to convince him that being with you is better than dumping you?"

"No. I don't take kindly to being cheated on even if it's only a real relationship on my part."

"Cheated on?"

"Yeah." Rebecca reached into her purse and pulled out a DVD. "You might want to give that to your little brother. He wouldn't believe it if it came from me."

"What is it?"

"Proof that his other big brother can't help but steal the girls that loved him first. Emily was Lucky's best friend before she ever even heard of Nikolas Cassadine and Elizabeth was Lucky's long before she ever laid eyes on the Prince of Darkness."

"Calling a Cassadine a Prince of Darkness? You sure you're not the Spencer?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes, "Let's just say I've been doing my research on Nikolas' family lately. Your dad just might be right about them being the source of all evil. Did you know Nikolas' father and uncles and grandfather tried to freeze the world?"

"Really? So, what's on this," Ethan held up the DVD.

"A little NC-17 showing that will show Lucky what a skank Elizabeth truly is."

"She didn't?"

"Oh but she did. And now Nikolas has truly become a Cassadine."

"What do you mean?"

"It's truly interesting to listen to people who work for someone talk about them when they think no one else is listening. You find out all the dirty details. Nikolas was once thought to be his uncle's son."

"Really? Which uncle?"

"Nikolas' grandparents had two sons; Stavros and Stefan. When they kidnapped Laura, Nikolas, Lucky, and Lulu's mother, they forced her to become Stavros' wife and perform her duties."

"Wow," Ethan took a deep breath. "Do I want to hear the rest of this?"

"I'm surprised you don't know the rest of it. Stefan and Laura slept together, obviously."

"So, that's what you meant by Nikolas truly becoming a Cassadine."

"Yep. There was revenge for my deception by drawing me in deeper all the while planning my downfall. Stefan did a version of that to your aunt Bobbie when they were married and he found out she and Luke were plotting his downfall. He also tried to make his ex-fiancée into Laura the way Nikolas wanted to make me into Emily."

"And now we come to sleeping with his brother's wife or ex-wife as the case may be."

"Well, this is where I get off," Rebecca smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"I told Nikolas that I didn't want to see him anymore and that I hoped he enjoyed his brother's leftovers."

"What did he say to that?

"He gave me ten million dollars for the DVD of him and Liz doing the nasty."

"But then," Ethan held up the DVD Rebecca had given him.

"I gave him _a_ DVD and I'm sure that he'll either destroy it, thinking that he and Elizabeth are in the clear or he'll watch it and then come looking for me. But I'll be long gone by then."

"You're leaving?

"Midnight train," Rebecca nodded. "I paid Edward back and Monica helped me get a job down south, after making me promise that I'd keep in touch."

"Does that go for me too?"

"I'll keep in touch with you if you'd like."

"I would, very much."

"Good," Rebecca nodded. "If I send pictures can you get them to the Quartermaines' without anyone else knowing?"

"Pictures?"

"I'm pregnant but I'm not staying here so that I can become a replacement in every way possible for Nikolas and Spencer and so that my child can become a target for Helena's domination plans. Monica doesn't know yet and neither does Edward. Wait twenty-four hours and then tell Monica and let her tell Edward but make sure they know not to tell Nikolas anything unless he comes asking."

"And if he does?"

"Rebecca Shaw got on a plane back to Seattle tonight."

"What?"

Rebecca smiled, "Rebecca Shaw got on a plane to Seattle tonight. Rebecca Bowen is headed to Texas. Rebecca Quartermaine is on her way to L.A. And lastly, Rebecca Spencer is about to board a plane for Chicago. Then there's the ELQ jet. It's taking an unidentified female to Paris."

"Bec, what are you talking about?"

"I changed my last name a few weeks ago. I chose Sutton. Do you think Holly will mind?"

Ethan smiled, "As a fellow con I think she'll be flattered. I also think she'll be impressed at your diversion. But why do you think Nikolas will look for you?"

"Nothing stays a secret in this place very long. He'll come looking for me once he realizes that the DVD I gave him was a recording I made of Spencer and him and not the recording that was accidentally made of him and Elizabeth. You know, for someone who liked to toss around the words liar and whore so much, Elizabeth really is a hypocrite."

"To hypocrites," Ethan toasted. "Can I take you to the train station?"

"Thank you but that's okay."

"Someone else to say farewell to?"

"No, you're my last stop," Rebecca smiled and then her eyes fell on the DVD in the middle of the table. "Don't show him that unless he's about to do something stupid like marry Elizabeth again or she turns up pregnant and tries to tell Lucky that the baby is his. Make sure that he knows that there's an alternative."

"So, in other words protect him?"

"You're his brother Ethan. Be a better one to him than Nikolas has lately."

"Okay."

Rebecca nodded and rose to her feet. Then she leaned down and kissed Ethan. "Believe it or not, I think I'll miss you most of all."

As she walked away Ethan called, "See ya Dorothy."

He heard her laughter as she exited the casino.


	2. Auntie Em and Toto

Across town a plane was about to take off and a man watched as the woman next to him shut off her phone after reading and replying to a text message.  She looked at him and caught his smile.

 

“What?”

 

“Just thinking about how much trouble you could get into right now.”

 

“Oh really, Aaron,” the girl questioned.

 

“It wasn’t my idea and it wasn’t like I could use Alexander.”

 

“True.  That would’ve been a little too weird,” she smiled at him.

 

“You have to wonder though,” Aaron smiled.

 

“About what?”

 

“What people who knew Emily and Zander would be thinking right now.”

 

“They’d be thinking they’re seeing a ghost just like they did when Becca first showed up and like Monica did yesterday when Rebecca and I both talked to her.”

 

“Is Monica alright?

 

“Yeah she’ll be fine. The hard part was convincing her not to tell anyone the whole story.”

 

“And Rebecca?”

 

“She’s pregnant and she’s alone but she has a lot of money.  She’ll be fine working at the hospital.”

 

“You sure you wouldn’t rather ask to be assigned there instead of Paris?”

 

“Very sure.  It’s not like Becca and I have to get used to being apart.  We’ve spent our lives that way.”

 

“Except for last year when you spent six months recuperating together and then you both got sent to Port Charles to investigate the Cassadine threat that turned out to be nothing.”

 

“It is odd that we were both nearly killed on the same day,” she mused.

 

“It’s probably a twin thing.”

 

“Very funny.  Besides I think Becca needs more time with the whole ‘our parents aren’t who we thought they were’ thing than I do.  This is the second time it’s happening to her.”

 

“Have you talked to her yet?”

 

“No.  I got a contact number but I’m not sure if I want to use it yet.”

 

“And Rebecca?”

 

“Like I said, she’s still reeling.  It’s one thing to be told your parents sold you, which I still can’t believe anyone bought because Paige would never have sold her own flesh and blood.  It’s another to find out that you were thought to be a miscarriage and then taken and implanted in someone else’s uterus.”

 

“Technology is a frightening thing,” Aaron mused.

 

“Says the agency’s tech geek,” she smiled teasingly at him.

 

“So I know of what I speak.”

 

“Not to mention finding out you’re the daughter of a spy and a mobster.”

 

“Former mobster,” he corrected her.  “And from everything I’ve read, he was a good guy.  He had to be.  Your mom loved him.”

 

“I know,” she looked at her hands sadly.

 

“What is it?”

 

“I went to put flowers on his grave before and as I was leaving I saw Nikolas by my grave.  It’s odd to see a person standing over your grave.”

 

“Especially when you aren’t dead.”

 

“Right.  Anyway he said his present to me was that he was going to try and be a better man.”

 

“Meaning he would stop nailing Elizabeth?”

 

“I hope so.  I don’t know what was worse.  The case of nerves I had about going to Wyndemere with the purpose of telling him that yes, I am alive but no I would not be returning to him now or ever because I no longer loved him and I was engaged to be married to someone else, or peeking through the door and seeing him with Elizabeth on top of him.  I wanted to claw her eyes out and not just because of Becca’s feelings for him or the fact that she’s going to have his kid, but because of Lucky too.”

 

“You sure you didn’t want to claw at her for you?”

 

“Nikolas Cassadine is my past.”

 

“So was I at one point.”

 

“Yes, but now you’re my past, present, and future,” she smiled.

 

“I like the sound of that,” he picked up her hand and kissed her palm.

 

“So do I,” she smiled.

 

_Please fasten your seat belts and return your seats and tray tables to an upright position._

 

“Well here we go.”

 

“It’ll be okay, Em,” he whispered.

 

“I love you, Zander,”

 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
